Gears of Equestria
by Nova Flare
Summary: Gears of War and My lil pony collide leaving a BIG bang in the process! Yes sucky title I know *sigh* I never saw this done before so I thought this would be pretty cool.


**I actully had a lot of fun writing this ( that makes me evil I know...) But what I mean is that I actully thought it out alittle instead of rushing in without any furture details. I will most likly add onto this soon. Always while you're reading this I want to shamlessly promote my other story. It has decent plot (pervs) and is heading in the right direction... atleast thats what most of my reviews say... I also break the forth wall abit in this chapter... but thats why I like it so much. But I digress. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It was a perfect day in ponyville like it always was, until something caught Fluttershy's eye while she was out feeding her hens. She saw a small object behind the bushes and as she turned to get a better view she saw the object duck behind the bush. Fluttershy glanced back and forth from her cottage to the bush.

'Mabey some animal is hurt?' She thought to herself as she was deciding whether to run or go check it out. She made her decision and started heading towards the bush slowly.

Tiny beads of sweat rolled from her forhead as she became scared of what was hiding from her. Suddenly the bush shook and Fluttershy jumped back with a 'Eeepp' in the process.

The a small pegasus came out in a black turtle neck holding some "Splinter Cell" goggles and looked down from the shy fluttershy in self pity.

"Ohh, hi Scootaloo... I didn't know it was you back there." Fluttershy said after she had calmed down.

"He he he... yeah..." Scootaloo said still not making eye contact with fluttershy. Fluttershy thought for a few seconds before asking a question.

"Why were you watching me?" Fluttershy asked becoming alittle mad that Scootaloo has been watching her.

"P-practice?" Scootaloo said trying her best to play it off.

"Practice? Practice for what?" "W-well... um...?" "Well what?" Fluttershy said in an annoyed tone.

"To... u-umm spy on ranmow hash." Scootaloo said muttering the name. Fluttershy heard her say the name but it was to much of a slur to make it out. After a few moments fluttershy put two and two together and let out a sigh.

"...Why?"

"It's for Tumbler.." Scootaloo said almost blurting it out.

(Yeah... I broke the forth wall (kinda)... what of it? *leans against wall with shades and hands in pocket*)

Fluttershy gave Scootaloo a look and Scootaloo only nodded knowing she isn't allowed to do that.

"Ca-can I still keep the gear?" Scootaloo said.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked dully.

"Because it looks awesome!" Scootaloo said as she bounced in the air. Fluttershy gave of a weak smile as she turned around.

"Ok... I guess. Now come on, lets get you home ok?"

"Okay!" Scootaloo said as she followed Fluttershy back to Scoot's house. They took the path along the Everfree forest outskirts to save time to get to Scoot's place. Suddenly Scootaloo's headgear started going off and made a beeping noice.

"Why's it doing that?" Fluttershy asked as she held the ear closest to scootaloo with her hoof.

"It's picking up an extream heatsource." Scootaloo said as she began walking in the direction of the source.

Fluttershy reluctently followed Scootaloo as they came near a large hole in the ground. It had a errie green glow in it and it recked. Scootaloo held her snout with her hoof as she walked right next to it.

"Scootaloo don't get so cl-!" Fluttershy said but was cut off by a five fingered hand reaching out and grabbing the edge of the hole.

Fluttershy and Scootaloo backed up and was horrified when they saw what looked to be a fictional human that they learned about in mytholigy back in school.

Although this 'human' didn't look like the one in the books. This one had grey skin and was somewhat blackish near the head and arms. It had no ears and had no color in its eyes. It was wearing armor that was somewhat similar to the royal guard's armor... but this was more dull and wore out. When it got out it let out a roar showing its yellow teeth in its massive mouth that covered almost half of its face.

Fluttershy and Scootaloo turned around and galloped away when they heard the roar.

Soon after it was followed up by sounds of PEEOWW PEEOWW. Fluttershy never heard that before but was terrified when what looked to be red projectiles missing their heads by meer inches making a loud whizzing noise.

Before long they were in the middle of Ponyville screaming for their lives. All the ponies around them gave confused looks as they ran by, not knowing what was happening or what was going to happen.

Fluttershy and Scootaloo ran towards the library in order to find Twilight for protection. They barged in without knocking and screamed for help.

"Hmm? Hey girls? GIRLS! What's going on? Twilight said after they started screaming and taking cover behind the couch.

"Big.. Scary... EEEPP!" Was all Fluttershy could say before hiding back behind the couch.

Twilight put on a very concerned look and walking over to Fluttershy and Scootaloo.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked wanting to know what happened. (Well duh).

Fluttershy and Scootaloo couldn't get a single word out as they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Mabey I should go out there?" Twilight said but was stopped as a hoof grabbed her. She looked down to the owner to see Scootaloo Shaking her head as fast as she could. Twilight patted Scootaloo's head to calm her down. Then she walked out of the library to see what was wrong.

She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Ponies walking to and fro to their destinations and she was walking back inside when she heard a high pitched scream followed by many screams from behind the library.

Twilight galloped to the back to see a mob of ponies running in all different directions. She looked towards the center to see about 6 grey colored humans holding something that was flying towards the screaming ponies.

She then looked at the feet of the humans and saw them stepping over a half dozen dead ponies. A few of them she reconized instantly as Colgate. Caremel, and Bon-Bon.

Twilight wasn't even thinking when she charged up a spell and shot it at the six. When it hit them they looked at each other wondering if a large breeze just hit them. They shruged and continued firing.

Twilight paniced as she raced back to the library to send a message to Celestia.

(Gonna save you 15 seconds of your life so you don't have to read the letter)

"SPIKE SPIKE GET OVER HERE NOW!" Twilight yelled at the dragon who scurryed to her.

Twilight gave the letter to Spike who sent the letter instantly. Fluttershy and Scootaloo were still hiding when Twilight and spike went to the door and put their ears to it.

For around 15 more seconds there was the single shot from each one of the six guns. She started to sweat fearing that her best friends were hurt until she started hearing automatic shots counter-acting the ones made by the killers. This went on for about a full five minutes until it bacame completly silent...

* * *

**Cliffhanger in the first chapter? DAFUQ? Anyways thats it for first chapter. If you want to know what the tumbler I was refering to it was "Stalkerloo" Also If i mentioned one of your favorite background characters that died... well then go cry in a corner. LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
